Querido Santa, Tres puntos
by x-AiHiwatari-x
Summary: Nabiki escribe una peculiar carta a Santa Claus. Esta historia participa en el Reto Diciembre: Cartas a Santa Claus del foro Mundo Ranma. Espero que la disfruten. Gracias. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei.

Yo solo los tomé prestados para plasmar esta historia; esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Diciembre: Cartas a Santa Claus del foro Mundo Ranma.

Este fic está dedicado a Leandro-Sensei.

_RANMA ½_

**QUERIDO SANTA, TRES PUNTOS.**  
_POR: AI HIWATARI_

Querido Santa…

Este año como en los últimos 15 o 16 quiero pedirte dinero, sí, dinero. Y no te hagas que no lo has leído por que es lo mismo que siempre pido y nunca me traes, solo un pequeño y solitario carbón.

Bien déjame decirte que este año me he portado bien, en lo que cabe, lo mejor que he podido, comparado con el año anterior he extorsionado en un 10% menos ¿ya es algo, no? Nunca miento y robar menos, siempre el dinero que obtengo es del algún negocio, porque eso son, negocios después de todo.

Este año te propongo que me traigas una computadora, es un aparato que está de moda y al parecer tiene mucho futuro y también unos Discman o CD Walkman, los que tenía, el viejo Happosai los rompió en una de sus huidas.

Además si me he portado mal no ha sido por mi culpa…

Por ejemplo, yo trate de ser buena hija pero mi padre mira que pedirme prestado para la boda de Kasumi con el Dr. Tofu, si no tiene dinero pues no debería casar a su hija, pero claro que se los presté es mi padre y era un día muy importante para mi hermana, así que compramos lo mejor de lo mejor y mi padre tuvo que pagarme después Yen por Yen, ¡PERO HAY QUE PAGAR INTERESES! Así es, todo préstamo tiene intereses y que diga que fui considerada, yo solo pedí lo justo el 50%.

He sido buena hermana… solo con Kasumi a ella no hay nada con lo que la pueda estafar, es mas siempre termino pagándole yo a ella, como aquella apuesta sobre Ranma y Akane donde apostamos que esta ultima al leer una obra de teatro que mi cuñadito escribió para su clase de francés, ni siquiera se daría por aludida que los personajes eran ella y Ranma. Perdí.

También he sido buena con Kuno-Baby nunca le faltaron sus fotos de Akane y la chica del cabello de fuego. Aunque claro ya es asunto olvidado desde que se entero que Ranma y la pelirroja son la misma persona. Y eso que tardo en darse cuenta, casi dos años, y todo mundo se lo había dicho. Pobres de él y de Kodachi se volvieron locos, bueno más de lo que ya estaban.

Sobrina más o menos y no fue mi culpa, el tío Genma que no quería que la tía Nodoka se enterara sobre el Neko-ken y pago por mi silencio… Ok luego le dije a mi tía en que consistía y como su pequeño retoño la había aprendido pero fue porque mi tía Nodoka pago el triple ¡EL TRIPLE!

Buena alumna si he sido, ni la profesora Hinako, ni Sensei, ni el Director Kuno tuvieron ni tendrán queja sobre mí. Además se que no tienen ni un solo Yen partido a la mitad y yo nunca me aprovecho de los pobres.

Y ya de cuñada ni hablamos, ¿sabes que? Mejor olvídalo, no necesito que me traigas ni dinero, ni nada. Con el dinero que me dan Ranma y Akane para sobornarme por mi silencio con tal de que no le diga a todo nerima que ya son prometinovios oficiales desde hace un mes y que van a casarse secretamente iniciando el año, todo porque van hacer padres para septiembre. Con todo ese dinero tengo y me sobra para comprar hasta 50 computadoras y 100 Discman.

Con cariño Nabiki Tendo.

Ps. Si estás leyendo esto significa que tienes menos de 5 días para buscarte unos muy buenos abogados. Te he demandado ante la mejor firma Ibuki's abogados, primero por estacionarte en lugar prohibido, sobre el tejado del Dojo ¿Sabes lo vieja que están las tejas? Segundo: por allanamiento de morada ¿Se te hace fácil meterte en casas ajenas? y está el caso de la explotación laboral a tus pobres duendes y el maltrato animal a tus renos. Felices fiestas Santa.

**Hola a todos esta es la primera vez que participo en un foro y en un reto :3 así que espero sus lindas y bellas opiniones n.n.**

**Espero que se hayan divertido y reído aunque sea un poco con esta carta :D.**

**Sin más que decir ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que el 2014 sea un excelente año en todos los aspectos de sus vidas :3**

**Atte. Ai Hiwatari.**

**31/12/13**


End file.
